


i don't care (for nights without dance)

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, SASO 2016, iwaizumi decides to propose to oikawa, that's what this is, then they elope into the early hours of the morn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are we such dumbasses”, he mutters as they leave the store. Oikawa grins widely at that.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re my dumbass and I’m your dumbass so that speaks for itself, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s face burns even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(aka when Iwaizumi and Oikawa decided to elope.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't care (for nights without dance)

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 1: memory. the prompt was: [Remember when Iwaizumi and Oikawa decided to elope?](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3753393#cmt3753393)
> 
>  
> 
> the song referred to here is ["oddloop"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCp2iXA1uLE) by frederic

It’s 2AM on a Friday morning and Iwaizumi finds it hard to sleep.

He’s not sure if it’s just the humid summer air or the _cricklecrackle_ of cicadas droning on but there’s an itch under his skin that he can’t quite put into words. Oikawa’s snoring ever so softly beside him on their futon and it makes his lips twitch up because the idiot’s even drooling on his pillow; Iwaizumi is internally appalled at how adorable the sight is to him. 

(He’d like to think he’s a stronger man than that.)

An idle mind is the devil’s workshop, after all, so it’s with very little remorse that he does the first thing his gut tells him to: he flops on top of his boyfriend.

Oikawa comes awake winded and spluttering ( _like a panicked duckling_ , his brain helpfully supplies) and accidentally shoots out an arm that clocks Iwaizumi’s chin lightly.

“Ow.” 

He takes a few more moments to blink blearily up at Iwaizumi, and when his eyes finally light with coherence, his hand shoots out yet again to jab a bit harder at Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Owww.”

“You know you deserved that”, huffs Oikawa but he also leans up to kiss the spot he aimed at. “What’s up? Usually I’m the resident night owl but Iwa-chan seems to be doing a good job of it tonight.”

Iwaizumi still doesn’t really get what’s making him restless; his thoughts are antsy while his whole body’s just raring to get out and _move_. 

 

(A song he heard some time back comes to him then, something about _nights and dancing and emotions through telescopes_ —)

 

His back jerks straight and Iwaizumi scrambles upwards.

“Kusokawa, wanna go out with me?”

Oikawa’s face is decidedly nonplussed when he stares at Iwaizumi.

“Am I not dating you already, Iwa-chan?”

“ _Not_ that kinda out, I mean, literally, let’s go outside.”

His boyfriend taps a finger to his chin as if in deep contemplation when Iwaizumi already knows he’ll give in after a kiss or two so he leans down and pecks both of Oikawa’s cheeks. Oikawa snorts and sighs.

“Fine, fine. Iwa-woof wants me to take him out on a walk.”

“Oii!”

Oikawa’s always incorrigible.

 

*

 

The both of them slip out into the streets of Tokyo slightly past 3AM and there are litters of stars painting the early morning sky, they keep Oikawa occupied as he tries to make out which constellations are visible. It’s a comfort to just amble beside him as he prattles about Dippers’ ( _Big and Little! There are two of them, Iwa-chan!”_ ) and whatnot so Iwaizumi smiles and truly breathes.

 

( _”I don’t know of danceless nights, and I don’t care for nights without dance!”_ or so the song’s lyrics go.)

 

He pulls Oikawa along to a konbini and they bicker over onigiri choices and drinks before settling it through jankenpon. The cashier merely lifts a brief smile at their childish antics and patiently waits for them to confirm their purchases. Iwaizumi loses to Oikawa over their onigiri so the idiot picks konbu while Iwaizumi gets them iced teas instead and it’s unbelievably domestic enough that Iwaizumi tries to avoid looking straight at the cashier because his cheeks are on fire.

“Why are we such dumbasses”, he mutters as they leave the store. Oikawa grins widely at that.

“Well, you’re my dumbass and I’m your dumbass so that speaks for itself, doesn’t it?”

Iwaizumi’s face burns even more.

 

_(”C’mon! I’m dancing in a future full of dancehalls, and the one to weave its colours with their life force is you!”)_

 

“That almost sounds like a proposal, you know.”

Oikawa stops in his tracks and looks at him with those typical comical saucer eyes he puts on whenever he’s taken aback by something.

“Really?”

 

_(”It’s like dancing inside a closet but I’m thinking this might just be our chance!”)_

 

And Iwaizumi decides to fuck it all.

He lifts the lid covering his cup of iced tea open and fishes within for a sizeable ice cube, gets a circular one with a hollowed middle and beckons Oikawa for his left hand.

His boyfriend’s eyes grow even larger.

 

_(”As castanets go tap-tap, ta-ta-ta-tap ta-taptap ta-taptap!”)_

 

He slides the ice ring onto Oikawa’s fourth finger and clears his throat.

“Dear Oikawa Tooru, since I’m your dumbass and you’re my dumbass, can we be dumbasses for life together?”

Tooru’s fingers close over his in a tight clasp, then, they’re both doubling over towards each other in peals of mad laughter and it’s the greatest feeling ever. There are tears of mirth in their eyes as they keep laughing, keep walking, keep holding hands. The makeshift "ring" gradually melts, wetting their palms.

“Of course, dummy.”

Iwaizumi’s cheeks hurt to grin.

“Wanna just go somewhere when the trains are on?”

Oikawa’s dimples always appear alongside his sweetest smile.

“Eloping already? Naughty Iwa-chan.”

And they do just that.

 

_(”The nights we seek to dance are precious, so very, very, very precious!”)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Concrits are always welcomed! :D


End file.
